Admitting
by ilovegoldfishcrackers
Summary: Zero reflects on the events that led him to Kaname. A one-shot of Kaname and Zero. My first ever, so feedback would be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Tada! The long awaited[I think] one-shot of Kaname and Zero! Zero seems to be a little out of character to me, along with Kaname, but please do enjoy.**

* * *

Ever since that night when he forced me to drink his blood, I have been able to _feel_ him. Whether he is in the room with me or halfway across the globe, I can tell how he feels. It's like he has invaded my senses and we are now living through each other; my pain is his just as his is mine.

Yuki left several months ago. After she regained her memories and was turned into a vampire, she fled. She sends letters and post cards, but it would appear she is off for good. I guess I should thank her for leaving, though it sounds selfish. With her still at Cross Academy, I never would have gotten as close to Kaname as I have. She would have constantly been the thing that kept Kaname and I apart, like a wall of some sort.

I've never been one for thought; I act on my instincts. It's in my Vampire Hunter genes to do so, so I'm not surprised things ended up the way they did. I went to visit Kaname and found him almost incapacitated because of his grief. I'd never seen him like that before, so it startled and angered me. I pointed my Bloody Rose gun at him, but all he did was look at me, as if pleading with his eyes for me to help him somehow. I soon found myself on my knees in front of his collapsed form, his face in my hands and our lips connected. My plan was to shock him out of it, but it turned into so much more.

Currently, my dark-haired lover sits at his desk working on some papers. I feel like a caged anima just sitting on the couch, watching and waiting. If I had a tail, I'd imagine it would be flicking in agitation. To be honest, all he's been doing lately is paperwork. I know he's a busy man, but he could at least set aside an hour for us.

"Zero, please quit trying to glare holes through my head." Cursing under my breath, I can feel my cheeks heating up in a girly blush. "Why don't you go out for awhile? No one said you had to stay with me."

"I want to." I growl. "Got a problem with it?"

"Not at all, though I do wish you would quit staring. It's rather unnerving." I ignore him, turning my head to the side so I can look out the window. "Zero, are you alright?" I whip my head around to look at him once more, his wine colored eyes meeting my lavender ones. "It's been awhile since you've fed."

"I'm fine." I abruptly stand up and head for the door.

"Drink Zero." Kaname orders as he pins me to the wall, his body flush against mine. "We both know you need to." His fingers make quick work of his shirt, pulling it out of the way so no blood spills onto the fabric.

"I can go another week without your blood, Kuran." I snarl, though I know I probably couldn't go two more days without his lifeblood.

"Being stubborn again, Kiryu-kun?" He chuckles. "I can sense your distress. Or perhaps you have forgotten the bond we share?"

"I haven't forgotten anything, Kuran." I grip his shoulders tightly and prepare to push him off, but the sound of his pounding heart entices me. "Are you sure it's you who can't wait any longer for me to drink from you?" I challenge.

"There is a high possibility you are correct." Damn him, always trying to make it seem he's better than me. Instead of pushing him away, I flip him around so he is placed face first into the wall. I can hear his breathing pick up as I drag my aroused fangs against his pulse point. My eyes flash red as he struggles in my grip.

"Do you want me to?" I whisper into his ear. I can't hold myself back much longer, but I need him to submit to me just this once.

"Yes." He gasps. Amazed at his blatant admittance of his need for me to take his blood, I eagerly sink my fangs into his neck. Though I'm sure he's just playing more mind games with me, the taste of his blood is enough to appease me for now.

Drinking from Kaname is an experience like no other. His blood burns my throat, yet it soothes me at the same time. It's like eating hot sauce, I guess. Spicy at first with a warming after taste. It leaves me fulfilled and renewed, though other needs come to attention afterwards. Even now I can feel myself stiffening.

"Zero!" He groans. I spread his legs with my knees like he's done to me plenty a time before, then I press one knees to his own growing arousal. He presses into me, grinding into me. I pull my fangs from his neck when I'm full, licking up the remaining blood so it doesn't go to waste. This time he has me pinned to the wall, our bodies flush against one another. He doesn't hesitate to claim my lips, thrusting his tongue into my mouth and greedily exploring though we've done this countless times before. I feel his own fangs against my neck, but he doesn't bite me. He can't; I'm tainted. "Zero…" He growls, biting down a little roughly in his play. He rips the shirt from my body, buttons flying across the room. He places his hands on my chest, fingers splayed over the smooth expanse. I want to grip his hair and pull his lips back to mine, but he has control of my mind right now. He's controlling my body, reading my mind. It's the highest form of violation, yet I feel nothing but pleasure.

"Kaname…please…" I beg, my hormones also in control. I'm a man of action, not thought. "Let me…touch you." He growls against my neck and releases his hold on my mind. My hands instantly move to his silken locks and I pull his mouth to my own, devouring him. He roughly pulls the pants down my legs and I know instantly that he is in no mood for foreplay. He's incredibly hard and pressing against my stomach. Briefly, I wonder when he removed his own slacks. That is, until he grabs my hands and holds them above my head with one hand while the other helps me to wrap my legs around his slim hips. "Gah…!" I throw my head back as he penetrates me. My lower regions burn with pain and pleasure from having been taken so roughly, but I'm used to it. He's usually gentle, but on nights like these I know he can't control himself. It's been almost a month since we've last joined.

"Zero." I can hear his teeth gritting together as he controls the urge to pull out and thrust back in. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" I moan wantonly, pushing my body close against his. His hand still firmly holds my wrists above my head, so there is nothing I can do. I want to hold him closer to me, but I can't. It's like torture. "Kaname…!" He thrusts into me violently, hitting my prostate directly. It's like he knows my body inside and out. My back harshly hits the wall with each thrust, our sounds of pleasure echoing loudly throughout the room. My mind is quickly becoming blank, my vision blurring as the pleasure mounts.

**_Meanwhile…._**

"Ichijou-san." Senri's voice penetrates the almost quiet of his and Takuma's room.

"Yes, Shiki-kun?"

"Do Kaname and Zero have to be so loud?" Really, Senri could hear them from the floor above. Though he could blame that on his acute vampire senses. In response to his friend's question, Takuma just laughs. "Ichijou-san?"

"Shiki-kun!" Ichijou laughs. "I'm sure they'll quiet down in a few seconds."

"Kaname!" They hear Zero's voice scream loud and clearly. Both vampires look at each other, silent communication flooding between them.

"Senri-"

"Let's have sex, Ichijou-san." Senri finally says. Takuma laughs once more at his friend's blunt statement, though he is cut off by the model's lips on his own.

* * *

**Ha! Bet you weren't expecting that last part, were you? Sometimes I surprise myself with my blunt statements while writing, though in real life I'm blushing like mad.**

**I still don't know who Aido's girlfriend is! I read it somewhere, I just wish I knew where! Anyway, I found something out! Kain Akatsuki is voice by Junichi Suwabe, who also happens to play Grimmjow{Grimmjaw} in the BLEACH anime. I knew they sounded familiar! That also explains why I've been so attracted to Kain this whole time... ****I think I might do something for Vampire Knight besides write one-shots. Maybe a question segment with each of the characters? It all depends upon if I get enough questions in...So, if you would like a Vampire Knight Question Segment-thing, send in some questions by reviews on this story! Or any of my others.**

**Yours Truly,**

**fishycrackers A.K.A ilovegoldfishcrackers**

**P.S: I know what P.P.S stands for! It means Post Post Scriptum!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This picks up from where I left off. It's Ichijou and Shiki, so don't read it if you don't like it. Although, the ending would make more sense... Anyway, I'll have more Zero and Kaname mindless smut up soon.**

* * *

The feel of lips on his own was startling. Takuma never expected this kind of behavior from Shiki, though it was not at all unwelcome. In fact, Ichijou held tight to Shiki and returned the kiss with warmth. His fingers slid through the silky tresses of his friend's hair and down his back until Ichijou was gripping his friend's hips. He slipped his tongue into Senri's mouth, mapping out the unknown territory and fighting for the right to do so.

Senri didn't even realize that the moan came from his own mouth. Until he felt Takuma's smile, he assumed it belonged to the other party. With this new knowledge, his face burned red. He didn't have much time to be embarrassed, however, as Ichijou suddenly pinned him beneath his body. Shiki eagerly pressed his hips to Ichijou's, grinding sensually against his elder.

If Takuma thought Shiki's earlier behavior was surprising, he was quickly realizing that it was only getting stranger. He never thought Senri was attracted to him; therefore, the kiss was made all the more unforeseen. He wasn't taking this opportunity for granted, either; he kissed the young model with wild passion. Of course, he was attracted to Shiki, who wouldn't be? With such a well-formed body and good looks, there was nothing to be disappointed with.

Shiki never thought in his wildest dreams--which he had almost every night--that Ichijou would respond so willingly. Not only was he accepting, but returning as well. And return he did. Senri could feel himself becoming fully aroused within only minutes. The feel of Takuma's body pressing eagerly against his, the feel of his lips on his neck, and the feeling of being wanted were doing nothing to help his growing problem.

"Senri…" At the sound of his name being whispered in such an erotic way, Shiki opened his eyes to look questioningly at Takuma. Was he having second thoughts? "You're so beautiful." Takuma ran his hand down the length of Shiki's body, returning his hand to his hips and pulling them closer together. Shiki moaned aloud and pressed up eagerly, feeling Takuma similarly aroused.

"Ichijou…" Senri panted, gripping fiercely at Ichijou's hair. Takuma leaned closer to his friend, nipping at the skin of his neck. He lazily licked up the side before kissing along Senri's jaw.

"Tell me what you want." Takuma huskily whispered into the younger's ear. He was fully aroused by now, having never been touched once; Senri just had that affect on him. Now he wanted the vampire underneath him in the same state, though he could tell it wouldn't take much longer. At ever-small touches, Senri was already giving quiet moans and holding on to him desperately.

"I want-ah!" Senri moaned and pressed against him. "I want your clothes off." He finally said, already hastily unbuttoning Takuma's shirt.

"Alright." Ichijou chuckled. He placed butterfly kisses along Shiki's neck as he reached between their bodies to undo his own pants. Shiki still fumbled with the buttons on Takuma's shirt with a frustrated look upon his face, something Takuma found adorable. After removing his pants, he helped Shiki to remove his shirt. Once done, Senri splayed his hands across the pale, muscled expanse of Takuma's chest. Shiki leaned his head upwards and pulled one of Takuma's hardened nipples into his mouth. Takuma gasped and gripped Shiki's hair, keeping him firmly planted to his chest. Shiki had no objections to this, instead swirling his tongue around the hard nub. He bit down lightly and pulled, earning a groan from the vampire still straddling him.

Takuma grinded his painfully hard erection against Shiki, earning a muffled moan and an extra hard pull on his nipple. He wanted Senri _now_. He wanted Shiki beneath him; moaning and gasping in uncontrolled bliss as he pounded into his small body. Startled at his own thoughts, Takuma shook his head. He had to be gentle with Shiki; he wanted another chance with him, so it was best to show him he was a compassionate, gentle lover.

"Shiki…" Said vampire looked up, mouth still firmly planted to Takuma's chest. "Stop." Senri immediately moved away.

"Sorry, Ichijou-san." Shiki apologized embarrassingly. He looked down, ashamed at his actions. This is Takuma Ichijou, after all. It was bound to end eventually.

The feel of a warm hand on his cheek brought his eyes to the still flushed face of Ichijou. Takuma granted him a small smile before claiming his lips in a soft kiss. Ichijou didn't try to push Shiki into anything, instead doing what he thought Shiki would like. He caressed his face and neck with one hand while his other traveled lower, dipping inside of Shiki's sleep pants. Takuma gripped onto Shiki's hardened manhood and started to stroke him at a slow pace.

Senri responded fervently to Ichijou's touches. He liked the warm hand caressing his face and the even warmer hand touching something others had not. He felt slightly embarrassed, yet ready for what was to come. His whole body was on fire, just begging to be taken.

"Ichijou, take me." He whispered hotly. "Please." He added when he saw the uncertain look on the other's face.

"Are you sure? Do you really want this?" Almost everything in Takuma was screaming at him to just take Shiki, but a small part still resisted. He listened to that small part, asking instead of just doing.

"Yes." Shiki whined with want. He needed Takuma right now.

"Okay. I'll prepare you first." Takuma looked around the room for something to use as lubricant, but came up empty. As a result, he used his own saliva. He slicked his fingers until they were almost dripping; wanting to make sure Shiki felt as little pain as possible. "Ready?" When he received a nod, he pushed in the first finger. "Is it okay?"

"Fine." It was a little weird, but nothing Shiki couldn't handle. It wasn't until the second finger that he felt discomfort, but the third hurt the worst. "Ichijou…" Shiki wriggled and tried to stay still, but it was too weird. However, he stayed where he was. He had to; he wanted this.

"I'm sorry, Senri." Ichijou kissed the corner of Shiki's mouth. "I'll be gentle." He promised. Shiki swallowed uncomfortably before nodding.

"Ngh…" Shiki squirmed and gasped, wondering what exactly had just happened. Something inside of him just ignited, sending sparks of pleasure throughout his body. "Wha-ah! Takuma!" He cried out, wanting more of whatever it was making him feel so good.

"It's okay, Shiki. It's just your prostate." Takuma explained. The look of pure satisfaction on Senri's face was driving Takuma mad. He wouldn't be able to take much more of this.

"Takuma! Please!" Senri moaned, begging. Takuma's control broke and he soon plunged into Shiki.

"Sorry." Takuma apologized, kissing the tears from the corner of Senri's eyes. He hadn't meant to be so rough.

"I-It's okay." Shiki comforted, seeing the pain and worry on his lover's face. "Just…be careful." Takuma kissed him softly, trying to convey his feelings.

"Is it okay to move?" Ichijou asked after a little while. It was killing him to stay so still, but it was his fault for hurting Senri in the first place.

"Y-Yes." Shiki breathed. He felt Takuma pull out to the tip before slowly thrusting back in. Shiki moaned, his thighs squeezing Takuma and inadvertently causing Takuma to slide deeper. Ichijou shifted slightly to allow a better angle before pulling out and moving back in, getting the effect he wanted. "Gah! Takuma!" Shiki cried out, arching his body. Takuma had once again found his prostate.

"Senri…" Ichijou sighed softly, burying his face into Shiki's shoulder. His cries were greatly muffled, though Senri's were loud and clear.

"Oh! Takuma! Please, harder!" He pleaded, moaning with abandon. He never wanted this to end.

Takuma replied to his young lover's cries, moving in deeper and harder. He picked up the pace, slamming into Shiki's prostate with each thrust. The moans coming from him were delicious, driving him to the very peak. Takuma told himself he wouldn't come, though; not yet. He pulled their bodies closer before leaning up, taking Shiki with him. He held on to Senri's hips, guiding him in their lovemaking. While Senri rode him, Ichijou reached between their bodies to stroke the weeping cock of his lover. Shiki responded with louder moans, some of which verged on screams. Takuma silenced him with a kiss, capturing his final scream of pleasure as he felt the sticky fluid spurting from Senri. With a few more thrusts, he reached his end as well.

They collapsed onto the bed, Takuma on top of Senri and still buried deeply within him. Shiki stroked his newly acquired lover's hair, trying to calm his own breathing by paying attention to Ichijou. Ichijou, he realized, was in much the same state. He could feel his pulse thudding in his veins and hear the short pants he gave. His eyes began to slide shut as he listened to his partner.

_**Back in Kaname and Zero's room…**_

I was thoroughly exhausted now, thanks to Kaname. He was rough with me and my body thrummed with a kind of pained satisfaction. I had to lie on my stomach to avoid any extra, unwanted pain in my ass. Luckily, Kaname was still awake and rubbed my back soothingly. The look on his face almost made me believe he was sorry, but I doubted he was ever sorry for anything he did. I was glad I had taken blood from him; otherwise, I might be in a lot more pain.

"Oh! Takuma! Please, harder!" My eyes shot up to Kaname's.

"Was that Shiki?" I asked incredulously.

"I think it was." Kaname chuckled, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "Sounds like we weren't the only ones enjoying each other's company."

"Yeah, well, I bet Ichijou is a much gentler lover than you are." I huffed.

"Come now, Zero. I know you enjoyed yourself."

"Whatever." I grumbled before turning my face in the opposite direction. Stupid arrogant pureblood. I heard him laugh, but chose to ignore it.

"Shall I prove to you that I'm much gentler than he is?" Kaname suggested, nuzzling his nose against my neck.

"Hell no!" I shouted, jumping up from the bed. I resisted the urge to wince as my lower body burned. "You are not putting your dick anywhere near my ass for at least a week!" I turned from him and stomped angrily into the bathroom to take a cool shower.

* * *

**Yay! I finally got this chapter out! It took me forever! Sorry if some of it seems sad or off; I was listening to Just Be Friends by Megurine Luka(Is that how you spell it?) and it's not exactly a happy song... Anywho, hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be the last - probably - and will be filled with nothing but Kaname and Zero!**

**Yours Truly,**

**fishycrackers A.K.A ilovegoldfishcrackers**


End file.
